Marriage Rules 1: This Will Be Forever
by Aikyo-no-aru
Summary: CHAPTER 7 FINALLY UP! "Miaka, how many times do you want me to tell you to stop following me? Look at you. You're barely out of your diapers." But after ten years, Tamahome came back with an offer saying "I decided to marry you after all."
1. Marry me, Tamahome

**AN: So far this is my second fic'. But actually, I'm not yet finished with my first one. The plot is kind of complicated and I'm having a hard time coming up with its following chapters. Maybe I'll be able to work on it after I finish this fic'.**

**Ideas and different plots keep popping out from my imagination. I think it's going to be such a waste of those ideas. It's disturbing, believe me, if I'm not going to make something out of it and not be able to share it. The problem is it's not my cup of tea. It's not my forte. But still, there's no stopping me from trying.**

**So please, fellow readers and writers, bear with me.**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Marry me, Tamahome**

"**WILL **you stop crying, Nuriko!" eight-year-old Miaka said irritatingly to her playmate. Nuriko has been crying hard for almost ten minutes straight and it seems there is no stopping. "C'mon, we'll tell your big brother 'bout that brats," hushing him while looking for Nuriko's brother.

"I don't want to. Don't tell him, please. He'll just ask me why I didn't fight back." Nuriko answered, still sobbing.

"That's it! Why didn't you fight back to that bullies?" Like her, Nuriko is also an eight-year-old but unlike him she's more of a fighter. It pisses her off when Nuriko always ends up crying after being bullied.

Nuriko didn't answer and just continued crying. She just sat beside him and continued to look for his brother. They were now sitting near a bean-shaped swimming pool to get away from the other kids. But up to there they could still hear the nasty teasing of the boys.

"Nuriko is gay! Nuriko is gay!" The boys taunted, poking fun at Nuriko.

"Miaka!"

She looked up from Nuriko and saw their other friend Yui walking towards them. "Mom's looking for us," Yui said merrily. That day is Yui's eighth birthday, having her birthday party celebrated in their manor.

"We asked her to take our pictures last week, right? She said she'll take our pictures now instead. We can even have pictures with the clown and--," Yui stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed Nuriko.

"Why are you crying, Nuriko?" Yui asked with concern when she saw Nuriko's swollen eyes from his non-stop crying.

"Those boys keep on teasing him," Miaka answered in behalf of poor Nuriko.

Yui and Nuriko are her best of friends. The three of them lives in an elite part of Tokyo for those in the upper class. They have known each other since they were able to get out of their cribs on their own, given that their families are associates and friends. From then on, they we're always together and inseparable.

"You know what, Nuriko, you should find someone to protect you," Yui said after sitting beside him.

"I already told him to tell his brother but he doesn't want to!" Miaka burst out.

"No, Miaka. What I mean is Nuriko should get married already."

That got Nuriko's attention and stopped crying, looking at Yui with curious eyes. "Huh? W-why did you say so?" he said, wondering what made Yui say it.

"I heard one of my cousins while talking to her friends yesterday. She said she already found her perfect man." Yui stopped for the mean time, trying to recall more. "He will take care and protect her so she decided to marry him." Yui stood up and took hold of their hands. "Let's look for our perfect man, too!"

"No," Miaka disagreed. "My daddy told me that I'm his baby. It's still a long time for me to get married, he says."

"Miaka's right. We're still young." Nuriko said.

"Yeah, right. But we're just going to look for!" Yui defended herself.

"Maybe--" Miaka was about to answer back when their attention was caught by the clown they're waiting for.

"There's the clown!" she said happily. She ran near the pool to get as fast as she could to the clown when she accidentally slipped and landed on the pool. Worse, she didn't even know how to swim. She cried and yelled for help.

She was flailing her arms helplessly then felt someone pull her up and laid her at the side of the pool. After opening her eyes, angry blue eyes greeted her.

"Stupid girl! Didn't your nanny tell you not to run beside a pool?"

No words came out of her mouth.

The young man stood up and walked into the house.

"Miaka!" Yui and Nuriko called while running towards her, both crying because of fear.

"Are you okay?" Yui asked worriedly.

"Don't ever do that again!" Nuriko said like a big brother to her younger sister. "It's a good thing Yui's brother saw you."

"Stepbrother!" Yui said correcting Nuriko then looked at her. "I was even surprised that snob saved you!"

She slowly stood up looking at where Yui's stepbrother entered then fell into her deep thoughts for a while.

"Yui. Nuriko."

"Yes?" both asked in unison.

She looked straight at her two friends and smiled.

"Someday, I will marry him."

"What?"

* * *

"**THE** answer is 'no'! Miaka, Tamahome will kill me. I can't let you ruin his birthday party." She's been asking for Yui's help to see Tamahome.

"Please stop and forget your obsession with Tamahome, for Pete's sake, Miaka. It's almost four years!" Nuriko said.

"But all I want is to greet him a happy birthday. There's nothing wrong with it." she said, feeling disappointed.

"That's what you think, Mi-chan. There's a lot of it. Mind if I enumerate them to you?" Nuriko said, pacing in front of her like a General giving his commands to his army. "Number one, you're not invited. Number two, every time Tamahome sees you, he transforms into those monsters Go-Go-Power-Rangers hang out with. And last but not the least is number three," he paused, catching his breath from his long litany. "…he might kill us! Let's go before he sees us, please. I don't want to be involved again with your ambush on Tamahome." Nuriko begged.

A smile slowly formed on her lips. Nuriko was referring to the recent incident she approached Tamahome. She asked her nanny to buy three red roses for him. They followed Tamahome to the basketball court, not knowing that Tamahome already noticed them. He angrily walked towards them, a scary scowl on his face, and grabbed them, pulling them towards their house. Because he's older and a lot bigger and stronger than they are, he was able to lock them in the attic. If not for Yui, they may have been locked for several hours.

"Okay, you win," she said. "But first, you have to give this to him," Miaka said while trying to get her gift from Nuriko's tight hold on it.

Yui instantly didn't approve with her condition. "Miaka, you know he's still going to be mad. Worst, he might just throw it in the garbage."

"You're so drastic. And besides, you'll just give it to him. I want to let him know that I remembered his birthday," Miaka said annoyingly, still unconvinced.

"Mi-chan, he knows that you know it's his birthday today. This scenario keeps on repeating for four years! I'm even surprised there are no bodyguards to protect him from you," Nuriko said while giggling.

"That's very funny. Should I laugh now, too?" Miaka said while casting an "I-might-kick-your-ass-so-hard-if-you-don't-stop" look. Nuriko instantly looked aback and tried to control his laughter. She looked back at Yui and continued persuading her. "Please, Yui, please."

"We're only about to graduate in Junior High and Tamahome's already in College. He's already seventeen, right, Yui?" Nuriko interrupted again.

"Right. Mi-chan, he only sees you as a kid. And another thing, we're already big enough to outgrow the idea of finding our future husband, right?" Yui explained further more.

"I don't care. I will marry him. Yui, I will not leave. Not until you give this to him." Yui and Nuriko hopelessly looked at each other.

"Alright. It's hopeless to argue with you whenever it's about Tamahome. But for the mean time, stay by the pool. Tamahome might come out and see you."

Miaka gladly pulled Nuriko to go to the pool, walking through the landscape beside it. They're almost there when they heard something or rather someone moaning. They looked at each other and then slowly went nearer to the shed next to the pool.

A gasp came out of her, her jaw almost fell to the ground when she saw where the moaning sounds are coming from. Her eyes were so wide while looking at Tamahome—making out with a beautiful girl, both are almost half naked while kissing!

"Miaka--" Nuriko whispered.

Tamahome heard them and looked up. "Shit!" He stood up and buttoned up his shirt. The girl irritatingly sat up on the small bench inside and fixed herself.

"Don't you children have something else to do?" The girl shouted at them.

Miaka just stood and stared at them. The girl is Soi, daughter of a business tycoon. As far as she knows, she also studies in the same college Tamahome goes to.

"I don't think your father knows of your filthy exploits," Nuriko answered back. "What if I tell my father?"

Soi stood up and went face to face with them. "You little rugrat!" she yelled angrily.

Tamahome stopped Soi, holding her arm. "Let me handle this." Then, he looked at Miaka, his eyes knife-like. "Miaka, how many times do you want me to tell you to stop following me? Look, Soi is my girlfriend. She's the one I want and not someone like you. Look at you. You're barely out of your diapers."

Miaka only stared at him, tears springing up. That very moment was her first time she felt great sympathy and embarrassment for herself.

Soi mockingly laughed upon seeing her face. "Don't be too harsh, sweetheart. The little girl is already crying."

"This has to end right now, Miaka. You're still young and I don't like you. So please stop asking me to marry you," Tamahome said with finality then lead Soi out, walking pass by them. She was left crying, pale and still in shock.

"Mi-chan…" Nuriko said sympathetically.

Her tears started to fall again. She didn't expect Tamahome to hurt her like that, the guy she adored and loved for four years.

"I hate him!" Miaka said sternly then continuously cried her heart out.

**

* * *

AFTER** what happened on the day of Tamahome's birthday, Miaka never gave herself a chance to see Tamahome.

Two months later, Tamahome went to U.S.A. to finish his studies. Her emotions were mixed happiness and loneliness when she heard about it. Happy because she'll be free to move again, with no pretensions and no more worrying that she might see Tamahome. On the other hand, he's already hundreds of miles away from her and that made her undeniably lonely.

And many years passed…

**

* * *

AN: Chapter Re-edited: May 19, 2010**

**I checked some of my typographical errors, added some words and corrections with my grammar, and etcetera. **

**I remembered this episode wherein Soi pretended as Miaka to be able to lure Tamahome into…into…and I just didn't like it so I used her for this chapter.**

**Please leave a review. =3**


	2. Miss me, Miaka?

**AN: In this story, as you may have already noticed, there are changes with the characters' personalities especially with Tamahome.**

**Tamahome is the kind of guy with this bad boy image. I wanted to make a different kind of twist that's why I ended up making Tamahome have this rude and ruthless personality. It suits his looks after all, don't you think?**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Miss me, Miaka?**

**TEN** years later.

"Miaka!" Nuriko screamed after entering the small office of their restaurant. They named it as "Bon Appétit", based from their specialty which is French cuisine.

The three of them belongs to a family of businessmen the reason why they want to prove they also have the so called "Midas' Touch" with no help and influence of their families. They established it right after they graduated from College, and since then, it had been one of the most reputable restaurants in Japan.

"You won't believe this, sweetie!" Nuriko was now a certified gay and proud of it. He looks feminine but still handsome. If only he decided to choose the manly path of life. "Guess who's coming back from the US of A after almost a lifetime?" he asked with exaggeration then sat on the chaise longue of the office.

"Uhmmm… Your ex-boyfriend?" Miaka joked.

"No! Be serious, Mi-chan." Nuriko looked at Yui sitting at her own desk while reading some important papers. "Give her a clue, Yui."

"Alright. The love of your life finally found his way back home. And as far as I know, he'll be already here by tomorrow."

"I don't have any idea with what you're talking about." Miaka said, acting as if she didn't get it.

Nuriko stood up from the couch and faced her. "Duhhh… Tamahome's coming home!" he said, grinning widely. "Remember, Tamahome? Yui's stepbrother? The guy you're obsessed with? The--"

"Stop that nonsense, Nuriko! The right words are "have been obsessed", not "you're obsessed". Past tense!" Then she turned her laptop on and tried to concentrate with the pile of paper works on her desk.

"Come on, Mi-chan. We all know how much you like Tamahome. We'll surely understand if you'll feel some kind of excitement anyway," Nuriko continued as if testing her.

Miaka just looked at the papers on her desk and pretended as if hearing nothing. Minutes passed and then wondered why Nuriko stopped. Nuriko has this great talent of continuous talking oblivious of his surroundings. She looked up and saw Nuriko and Yui staring at her. "What?" she asked defensively.

Yui set aside the papers she's holding and asked her a stunning question. "Do you still love him?'

"Oh, c'mon! Here we go again, guys." She almost yelled, already frustrated. "The guy dumped me, humiliated, and insulted me. And now the two of you are like expecting me to hop around after knowing his coming back? And the most pathetic thing here is you even asked me if I still love him!"

Yui smiled more because of her reaction. "My dear, you're so defensive. If that's really the case then, why didn't you have any boyfriend after that "barely out of your diapers"?"

"How many times will I explain that I still haven't found the guy that I really want? Final!"

"Or because you haven't seen the chap you want for ten years because he went to the US of A!" Nuriko teased again.

"Stop it, both of you! I don't care if Tamahome is coming back! Close discussion! Okay?"

"The end!" Yui and Nuriko replied as a duet, laughing at the way she looks.

More frustrated than ever, she went back to her desk and continued what she's doing earlier. Miaka tried very hard to get Tamahome out of her mind.

_How can I ever get him out of my system? And after ten long years, he's coming back!_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she realized she's thinking of the guy her mind refuses to think of.

_Remember how much you hate him, Miaka!_

She felt a twinge of the hurt she tried so hard to forget through the years. Flashback of memories started to play in her mind, remembering every detail, every single word Tamahome said on his birthday, the last day she saw him, and everything she did and went through just to make him pay attention to her.

_God! How can I be so stupid?_

"Hey, Miaka! What are you mumbling there? I didn't know you can turn into a bee whenever you want to." Yui said then walked to her desk and placed some papers. "This is the copy of the consumption versus actual plan for last month's supplies. You need this since last week, right?"

"Huh? Y-yeah. I need this to verify if we should increase our budget," she quickly answered trying to suppress her deep thoughts, avoiding Yui's eyes looking at her.

"Your mind is drifting off somewhere, sweetie," Yui said after some time. "Are you thinking of Tamahome?"

"N-no," she sternly said. She looked at Nuriko, hundred percent sure that he's going to react. "And don't you dare open that big mouth of yours, Nuriko."

Yui just laughed at Nuriko's face, looking very much afraid of Miaka, then went back to her desk. "By the way, the welcome back party will be on Saturday. Of course, the two of you are invited."

"I can read what's on you're mind, Mi-chan. I'm telling you, you can't miss the party. Auntie Yurika will feel bad if you're not going to be there." Nuriko reminded her.

Yurika Sou is Yui's mother, second wife of Tamahome's father, Amakuza Sou. Even without Nuriko saying it, she's well aware that their Auntie Yurika will really feel bad if she gets on with her sudden plan of not attending the party. The whole Sou family treats her and Nuriko as one of them. Except Tamahome!

She surprised them both by answering "I'll be there."

Yui and Nuriko just looked at each other with a teasing glint in their eyes.

She pretended as if everything was perfectly normal, but it seems that everything is an abstract of angry, nervousness, and somewhat happiness she can't admit openly even to her self.

**

* * *

MIAKA** was standing in front of a full length mirror, making sure of her appearance for tonight's party. Her evening gown is a color of dark red contrasting her pearl white skin. With its Venus-cut, her left shoulder was left bare. Her back was bare, too, and the slit was high enough for men to drool. She looked sexy yet elegant.

"Wow! You look stunning, dear!" Nuriko exclaimed when he arrived at her condo.

"Thank you," she answered. Her confidence and self-esteem intensified even higher. She really exerted effort to make herself really beautiful for that night; a way, she thinks, that can make Tamahome realize she's not the little girl who used to follow him, the girl whom he insulted. She's now a grown-up woman that can have any man she wants.

"I'm sure Tamahome will be head over heels with you, Mi-chan. If you have just seen him last Friday! He's gorgeous! I almost dropped my, you know, when I saw him yesterday," Nuriko said, looking like a high school girl that saw its crush, after taking their seat on his wheels.

"Stop exaggerating. Behave and drive, Nuriko, or we might bump into an accident because of you."

"Just wait till you see him. I'm sure your salivary glands will have an overdrive! Even a shy and timid girl will learn how to flirt."

She just laughed at Nuriko's remark. She doesn't care on how Tamahome looks like after ten years.

_I'll be much happier if he didn't come back!_

The party has already started when they arrived. She looked around the extravagant setting of the welcoming back party for the heir of the Sou Banking Empire. The whole garden is decorated with different lightings. An orchestra band is on the other side of the pool, playing mellow classical music. Most of those who are invited are from the elite society, businessmen, socialites, famous personalities and many more.

"You're late. I thought you're going to prove you're a coward after all," Yui said.

"Of course not," she answered indignantly.

"Where is the handsome devil?" Nuriko asked.

"Well, he's making another set of his collection of women!" Yui laughed. "Every woman here, with the exception of me and my mom, wants to have a good look of him. Believe me, Mi-chan; he's like a million worth prize. See for yourself."

An hour already passed and still she hadn't seen Tamahome. Miaka entertained herself with a tête-à-tête with some of the socialites, holding a glass of champagne, while her eyes are searching for Tamahome.

"Hello, beautiful!" a voice called her attention. She looked back and saw Saihitei Hotohori Seishuku, owner of one of the biggest real estate companies in Japan.

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Hello yourself, stranger."

Hotohori is a handsome man in his twenty-six year old built and manly appearance, one of the most eligible bachelors in the country. He was one of her suitors from the past years, but then decided to be a friend of her after hinting that there's no hope for his courtship. She was a man-hater by reputation, her you-can-look-but-you-can't-have attitude scared Hotohori away.

"Where have you been lately?" she asked.

"Nagoya. The company purchased a land which is a potential for a mall or maybe a hotel," he explained while smiling at her. "Business and business, you know."

They shared different sums of stories as minutes slowly passed when Hotohori asked her for a dance. They were enjoying their second dance when a painfully familiar deep voice spoke behind her.

"Can I take this dance, Mr. Seishuku?"

She turned around, trying to make herself ready, fully expecting to see the same old handsome Tamahome. Only a gasp came out of her.

Yui and Nuriko were not exaggerating when they described Tamahome. "Handsome" was an understatement. He was breathtaking, mouthwatering, and knee-shakingly handsome!

She didn't almost hear Hotohori's answer while giving her hand to Tamahome.

_No man should look this good! This is unfair!_

Tamahome held her close, making her follow the flow of his movements. Seconds ticked and then he finally whispered in her ear.

"Miss me, Miaka?"

**

* * *

AN: Chapter Re-edited: May 19, 2010**

**I got the name of the trio's restaurant from "My Name is Kim Sam Soon."**


	3. Courtship

**AN:** **At long last I'm back! Whew! **

**I've been so busy with so many things these past months. Basically, one word explains it. SCHOOL. Other than that, our "antique" computer also had a big problem when my first Chapter 3 & Chapter 4 are almost finished!**

**Well, I learned my lesson.**

**By the way, thanks for these following guys:**

**Latina Jun -** It took me a long time to take a nap, don't you think? Don't you worry coz' I'll be updating as soon as I finish a chap'.

**chibibeff –** I prefer making Tamahome's personality here different. It's to make a change with his typical sweet & charming persona. 'Good thing you like it.

**chichirixnoda –** Evil Tamahome? Well, maybe. Heheh... But there's this reason why he's like that and that is for you to find out in the following chapters. Hotohori's just guests here in this story.

**pathogenic microorganism –** Gee… You love it? If that's the case then, all I can say is thanks! Thanks! Thanks!

**fushigifan –** Thanks! But sorry for making you, and the other readers, waiting for a long time. I didn't intend to do it so. But now I promise to make it up to you.

**hatori's-flower –** Thanks! I'll be updating this fic' as soon as I finish a chapter.

**Team Cullen Forever –** _Flattered…_ Thanks! I'm kinda lost for words to say.

**PhoenixFlare –** Yah, I know it's cruel. But I didn't mean to. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Makkura-hime –** No more need to beg for more coz' I'm more than willing to update this story as soon after every chapter. Thanks!

**Thanks again, guys. Your reviews make my writing spirit soar to pursue reaching new heights.**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Courtship**

**MIAKA **looked down to avoid Tamahome's intent gaze at her, trying her best to relax.

_You're doing it again, Miaka! Dammit! Don't let him affect you like that!_

"Not really," she just answered, and then looked straight at his eyes, which turned out to be a great mistake. His eyes were full of amusement and mischief while looking down at her.

He let out a chuckle which made him more irresistible. Like before, she wasn't able to control herself from staring at him.

Kishuku Tamahome Sou. His handsome face is still the same, only now it had matured into a very manly one, making him really alluring.

"Cat got your tongue? Did I pass your standards, Miaka?" he said, catching her eyes looking at him keenly.

She faked a smile to hide her surprise with his assessment. "Yes, actually," she replied nonchalantly, acting as if it's nothing to her. "You're more handsome than ever."

"And you grew up into a beautiful woman, Miaka," he commented after looking at her from head to toe. He then purposely lowered his head en route for her face and whispered, "A very lovely woman."

Miaka merely looked at Tamahome, loosing up the grip of her nervousness because of their nearness. She couldn't understand the heck of it.

"And to think that you're just a teen when I last saw you. By the way you look right now, I've come up with the notion that a woman like you need no more to find force some man to marry."

She was astounded as his words registered.

_How dare he bring up that subject!_

"Well, you're right. In fact, I can't make up my mind whom to choose. They're always around wherever I go. I'm getting the hang of it," she answered coolly, glancing at him with a tempting look on her face.

_I'll die first before you knock out my pride! It's payback time!_

"Really, Miaka? Is that why you're wearing that provocative dress? To show me that you've changed from the little girl I've known ten years ago?" Tamahome answered, a roguish smile on his face.

She raised an eyebrow prior to answering his challenging words. "You're gratifying yourself, Tamahome. The woman you're now looking at is not the twelve-year-old girl who used to follow you wherever you go. I'm twenty-two now and I can have any man I want."

His face become clouded and hooded with a hint of enmity, an indication that she already triggered out his cool. Tamahome looked at her with slightly slit eyes. She smiled to herself.

_Victory is yours, my dear!_

"Men flock around you. And that's alright with you? My, I don't know what those years yielded to you."

"You truly flatter me with your words," she answered back sarcastically, grinning while looking at his gloomy face. "Come on, Tamahome. A man your age surely knows what I mean."

After that, the music has stopped, as well as their spar. He was supposed to tell some other thing but she quickly loosened his grip on her. Tamahome was left looking at her walking away from him.

**

* * *

MIAKA** was drinking wine while walking near the pool, where it all started years ago. She couldn't help but remember what took place on that spot, closing her eyes as it came to her as clear as she can reminisce.

"_Someday, I will marry him."_

Her eyes opened up at the thought, as if telling herself to stop taking into account the past.

_A heartless man for a husband? Forget about it!_

Ahead of the pool, she saw Tamahome gathering up with numerous women, busily flirting him. She unexpectedly felt the familiar ache in her heart; similar to the pain she felt when she was just twelve-years-old. She was then again lost in the midst of memories. Miaka was only jolted back to her awareness as soon as she caught Tamahome looking at her. She rapidly steered clear off from his view as fast she can.

She decided to find Nuriko to go home with her. But after long moments of finding her friend she was unsuccessful.

"Oh, where the hell you are, Nuriko?" she muttered with irritation.

Miaka made up her mind to spend the night on her family's mansion across Yui's. After saying her goodbye's to Yui and her parents, she sauntered on the way to the main gate of the Sou's.

The way to the mansion's gate is dimly lighted by the light posts. It is almost ten o'clock. Well, still early to go home. But since her brief encounter with Tamahome, she became agitated and stressed. While swimming deep in her thoughts, she almost shrieked out of shock as Tamahome appeared in an instant in front of her.

"What is it now, Mr. Sou?" she asked annoyingly to mask her shock. She looked around, seeing no one other than the two of them. She diminished the tension he had created by just standing in front and looking at her, his expression dusky to her brown eyes.

"It's only ten o'clock, still early for you to go home," he said, heading to her at the same time.

"I'm tired," she simply answered. Her heart was beating faster and faster as he moved closer to her. She could already get a whiff of his masculine scent. He raised a hand and caressed her cheek.

_Miaka! Do something! He's obviously up to something this time! Hell, no! Don't let him!_

"I-I need to go," she stammered as she stepped distant from him. But his body impeded her from doing so. And heck, she stammered!

_Damnation!_

"Not so fast," he said, grabbing her arm subsequently pulling her to him. His eyes caught hers; she seemed hypnotized by those dark blue eyes. She couldn't fight the seductive spell he was waving. "You know, I've wanted to do this since I first saw you earlier."

Tamahome slowly lowered his face unto Miaka's. Their wafts of breaths are the only hindrance for their lips to meet. Her mind was almost lost to consciousness when at last she was able to speak.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered helplessly. He held her chin up and looked straight into her eyes. There was amusement in his oh-so deep blue eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you. Is it not obvious?" Tamahome continued caressing her chin. No doubt his enjoying this.

That did it.

_The nerve of this man!_

Her fingers clenched into a fist then aimed at his face, driving her strength as she could. Tamahome, not aware, was caught in a solid punch on his face.

_Boy, that hurt!_

"What's that for? You don't have to hit me, do you?" he said while touching the side of his face.

"Of course, I should, you conceited pig!" she hollered at him.

He suddenly grabbed her again, enfolding her into his arms. Her anger swiftly turned back into anxiousness. "You know what? I don't even know what hit me that made me want to kiss you." He ran a finger from her temple to her cheeks and finally to her nose, his breathing ragged as is from great exertion.

"That's hardly news, mister." Miaka sneered. "How rude of you to force a woman to be kissed by you!"

"Oh, I'm not forcing just any woman. Besides, I'm hardly the gentleman you're accustomed to." His voice turned even huskier, the sort of baritone voice that makes the nerves tingling just by hearing it. But, she's not just hearing it. She can feel the hoarse intake of his breath. It was like he has been running for a very long time.

"You let me go, or I'll make scene."

"Alright. Although you got to let me walk you home."

_It was a command! Not an offer!_

She let out a furious sigh. "At the age of twelve, I was able to follow you wherever you go. What makes you think that at the age of twenty-two, I'll need your help to find my way home?"

"It's just across the street, Miaka. I know you could go home by yourself," he said as if he's talking to a little girl. "But still I'll walk you home just to get away from those boring people," then looked at the on-going party.

_Infamy!_

Miaka was caught off guard. She wished the ground would open and let the God of the Underworld get her just like what he did to Persephone. Right after he loosened his grip on her, she walked away from him as fast as she could. Tamahome followed her leading pace instantly.

_The man is unbelievable!_

She was close to insanity. In just one night, she may have lost her right mind! She was tired, mixed and pent up with different emotions.

She went inside as fast as she could into the gate of their mansion without talking to him. That was a big favor for her since she always felt like the most stupid person on Earth with just a 10-second talk with him.

Miaka was going close the gate when she caught Tamahome staring at her. Brought by etiquette, she gave a slack thanks. "Thanks, but no thanks. You may now go back to your party."

He just continued looking at her, staring at her so seriously. It was as if he's in a bottomless contemplation for there was a crease on his forehead, as if analyzing an unknown and unexplainable phenomenon and that phenomenon happens to be her.

Miaka was to turn her back when she heard him ask out of the blue, "Do you believe in destiny? That there's someone really special waiting for you?"

She looked at him and then there was his serious look again. "No, I don't." _This man is really sick_, she thought. "And you?"

"I think I do. Now." And his lips formed into a smile.

**

* * *

AN: Chapter Re-edited: May 21, 2010**

**I changed the title from Deceit, Devotion, and Destiny.**

**I have a lot of catching up to do.**


	4. Dowry

**AN: Miaka and Tamahome Forever!**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Dowry**

**MIAKA** pushed the end button of her cellphone, heaving a sigh. She was trying to call Yui for about an hour but all she gets is a recorded message saying the call may be out of coverage.

They were to watch a performance wherein their restaurant is one of the sponsors. Her condo' unit was their meeting place and the meeting time was a hell of two hours ago. Thirty minutes and the play will start but up to now Yui hasn't arrived.

"What happened to that woman?" Nuriko blurted out. "I swear I'm going bury her alive if we don't get there on time!"

Miaka let out a giggle to minimize Nuriko's blazing fury. But she herself is starting to worry. Yui is always the punctual one while Nuriko is always behind the schedule. Yui is not also the type of person who just disappears without notice.

After ten minutes, the doorbell rang. "At last!" Nuriko said with supreme exaggeration. He went to the door to open it. After a while, she expected Nuriko to hurl his rage on Yui. But, Nuriko went quiet. That's odd, she thought. She stood up to look at the two.

Miaka was surprised to see Yui, her eyes swollen from crying, her nose so red.

"What happened?" Nuriko asked, his wrath set aside instantly.

The question made Yui let out a sob. Concern was written on their faces while leading Yui inside and made her sit on the sofa nearby. Nuriko went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After drinking half of the contents of the glass, Yui became slightly composed. She wiped her tears and tried to talk.

"I-I'm getting m-married," she whispered.

She and Nuriko frowned. Yui should be happy. She and Suboshi have been in a relationship for a year and a half. She was only waiting for Suboshi to pop the big question. Miaka knows how excited Yui is to be a wife and a mother. Why the heck is she crying as if it's already the end of the world?

She was about to speak out her thoughts when Nuriko talked first.

"That's too much for tears of joys, Yui-chan." Nuriko sat beside Yui and hugged her. "Sweetie, I hope Suboshi didn't misunderstand you with that weeping-o'-drama when he proposed. He'll be offended for sure if he sees you right now."

Yui cried the more. This thing is starting to make Miaka nervous. She kneeled before Yui and held her hands. "Yui-chan, what happened?"

"I-I would love to be married by now. You know that, guys. But… But… Suboshi is n-not the g-groom," Yui said while tears continued spilling from her eyes.

"Then who?" Miaka and Nuriko chorused.

"U-uncle Amakuza's son…"

"Your stepbrother?" Nuriko asked.

"You mean Tamahome?" Miaka asked, instantly jerked standing up.

Yui merely stared at the two of them. Miaka looked at Yui incredulously. She couldn't believe it. "He was away for ten years. He's been here for just two weeks. How could that happen?"

"Mommy and Uncle Amakuza arranged it. If we don't get married, we'll both lose our inheritances. Mine from my father and his from his mother." Yui almost choked out the words. "Tamahome can well afford to lose his. His business enterprise is as successful as Uncle Amakuza's. But I can't."

"And why not? Sweetie, our restaurant is doing well. We'll have another branch at the end of this month and another next month, right? Besides, Suboshi can well provide for you when the two of you get married."

"That's not the point." Yui stood up and paced back and forth. "The inheritance is from my father. I can't take if I'm going to lose it without doing anything. Except for marrying Tamahome."

"Don't tell me you'll exchange your happiness for money?" Nuriko asked, pretty much astounded.

Miaka didn't know what to feel at that moment: sympathy for Yui or for herself.

_Stop it, Miaka! You don't care if Tamahome marry a thousand times!_

Yui stopped abruptly from her pacing. "Can you just let go of something which is rightfully yours?" Nuriko became still. Yui has a point. Her inheritance is simply not the money but the sentimental value behind it.

"I'm hoping Tamahome would not approve of this. After all, since we're kids I know he doesn't like me even a bit. He wants me out of his life for good!" Yui said helplessly.

Both she and Nuriko know it. Tamahome was enraged when his father married Yui's mother. Because of their age gap, Tamahome was always the cold stepbrother he is. Yui was even grateful when Tamahome went abroad to finish his studies.

"God! I don't want to get married to him. I'm sure it would be an hell for me for the rest of my life," Yui cried.

"He will never harm you," she defended impulsively.

"He never did," Yui answered. "But our so-called marriage will be a mental torture chamber for me. He would be cold and uncaring as always!"

Nuriko let out a groan then combed his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe Aunt Yurika and Uncle Amakuza could do this to you." Up to now, he was still in a state of shock like Miaka.

"Uncle Amakuza wants the money stay in the family. Mommy simply wants me to marry someone reliable and trustworthy. If only she knew. Either way, they're both manipulating me and Tamahome," Yui explained.

"Okay, so when is the dreaded wedding date?" Miaka asked.

"N-next week."

"Next week?" She and Nuriko chorused again.

"Preparation for a wedding takes a lot of time. There are so many things to arrange, from the documents to the day itself. How could that be so fast, Yui?" Miaka asked. This day is definitely a day full of surprises.

"How? Money. Uncle Amakuza used his money to no limit just to ensure all the preparations needed. Everything was planned, even when Tamahome is still in America." Yui started sniffing again. "And you know what, your bride's maid gown, Miaka, and your suit, Nuriko, are already being made. Sizes? Mom got it from the shops you've been to."

"Hey! Why is it a suit for me? Don't I deserve to wear a gown?" Nuriko said for the purpose of easing the tautness of the situation.

Still, it did nothing to relieve Yui the burden of the notion that next week she'll be a married woman. Worse? With Tamahome.

"What should I do? Or better yet, what can I do? Oh! It seems there's nothing I can do." Yui said crying again and went hugging Miaka and Nuriko.

The two just looked at each other.

**

* * *

AN: Chapter Re-edited: May 21, 2010**


	5. Bride's Maid Not A Maid

**AN: Thanks to…**

**cherbloz94 **– Tamahome's going to be really jealous of Hotohori, BUT, not yet. I'm still thinking on what role suits Tasuki best.

**Phoenix_Flare **– Never will I abandon this story, I promise.

It's like I just love bad boys! Rakes in historical romances my favorites. *drools*

**jay22** – Thanks! I'll try keeping this story an awesome one.

**daianapotter** – Oh, I really love the sexy Tamahome! A lot!

**kittycat97** – Funny? And here I am thinking that I have no sense of humor. *grins*

**MiakaandTamahomeForever **– And I adore readers like you!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**– There will be a wedding. It's just that Yui is not the bride.

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Bride's Maid Not A Maid**

**MIAKA **was busy cooking new recipes to be added on the menu of their restaurant when a waiter called her.

"Ma'am, there's a client waiting for you at the office" he said.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." Miaka sighed, much exhausted with so much work to do. She turned off the stove and untangled her apron then combed her brown hair with her fingers. Maybe someone who wants to ask about their catering services, she supposed.

Nuriko is busy with other branch's opening next week. Yui, on the other hand, has not been around for three days since the shocking revelation of her immediate wedding to Tamahome. She has no choice but do the job of three people.

When satisfied with her appearance, she fixed a smile on her face before entering the office. The smile faded after seeing her so-called client, her day ruined for good.

"Good afternoon, Miaka," Tamahome greeted, sitting on the sofa. He looked like a king on his throne scrutinizing his latest acquired possession.

Her face was instantly void of expression then sat at the office chair behind her table. "Since you've already made yourself comfortable here, let's not beat around the bush." she said acidly. "What are you doing here? Do you need our catering services for your wedding?"

"No," he answered with an annoying smile, a smile that makes an infuriated person even more enraged to a higher degree. Like her for example. She even thought of going back to the kitchen, get all of the knives there and throw at him.

_Don't give me that smile!_

"Then for what reason did you stoop down from your pedestal and came here at our humble place, Mr. Sou?" Miaka asked bitterly.

"Oh, cut off the formalities, Miaka. Call me Tamahome just like the old days." he said, casually stretching his long legs. "Yui will be back after the wedding," he continued. "She has not yet adjusted to the idea of marriage."

Both of them know that Tamahome only lightened Yui's current situation. She locked up herself on her room for the past three days, wanting to be alone. Even she and Nuriko can't convince Yui to let them in. Because of the hell-like torment Yui is being through, her hatred for Tamahome intensified even more.

"It's pretty obvious. She doesn't want to marry you," she pointed out heatedly. "Do her a favor. Back out from this wedding!"

"And why would I?" Tamahome snickered. "It's like hitting two birds with one stone. I'll get my inheritance; I'll have the payback of my life from them."

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

He laughed like a madman. "Didn't it even occur to you that I was forced to study abroad? That I don't want the way my father manipulates my life?"

Miaka was stunned. She can't understand a word of what he is saying; but she has this feeling that this is really something to be nervous about.

"My life became miserable the moment that woman and her daughter entered our mansion, so to say our lives!" Tamahome's face was dark with fury. "I became invisible in my father's eye. I practically lost a father when he married that woman!" He stood up then grabbed her arm callously.

"I…" no words came out of Miaka's mouth. She decided to keep quiet and let Tamahome hurl his anger.

"That woman forced me out of my home by simply smiling sweetly at my stupid father. He forgot about me! Then now they both want Yui and me to get married?"

Miaka shivered with his cold words. She can't even imagine that Tamahome could possibly be a neglected child. The hatred in his eyes made her troubled.

"Making Yui suffer in a rotten marriage will surely break her mother's heart," he added coldly, glaring at her with eyes intense with wrath. "I will have my revenge once I see them suffering as well!"

She totally forgot her fear of him. Anger rose deep from her. She would kill him first before he hurt Yui! "Yui has nothing to do with that!" she shouted. "Let me go!"

Tamahome released her and walked away without looking at her, as if hearing nothing.

"Bastard! You're a mean beast! Did you come back here to make one's life miserable?" Miaka yelled at his back, trembling with anger. She will never let his evil plan take place. Yui is like a sister to her.

He stopped then faced her before walking out of the door. "That was the original plan. Now it gets better and better." He looked straight into her eyes hooded with expression. "You'll be the first one to know about my other plans."

She was left gaping at the closing door, frozen and helpless.

**

* * *

THE **day of Yui and Tamahome's wedding. Miaka was restlessly walking back and forth in front of her dresser. She looked perfect in her lavender bride's maid gown. She was only waiting for Nuriko to fetch her, already on his way.

They both tried and did all they can do to be able to talk to Yui. But to no avail. Tamahome almost threw them out of the Sou mansion every time they went there. The lines of the telephones in the mansion were also cut. All attempts were futile.

There is one chance left, to talk to Yui before she gets to walk in the aisle. She was edgy from the fear of their last plan failing.

_Maybe you just don't want the wedding to happen because you're not the bride._

Her conscience made her quiver with the notion. Since Yui's declaration of her wedding, a little voice in the back of her mind keeps on mocking her.

_Admit it. You're doing this for Yui as much as you're doing it for yourself!_

_No, I'm not! I hate him!_

She went outside of her room to get a drink she badly needed.

_You can't take the fact that after few hours he'll be married. To your bestfriend!_

Miaka closed her eyes tightly to stop the swarming of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She quickly went back to her room to get her pouch, thinking that it was already Nuriko.

She was surprised when instead of Nuriko is Tamahome standing beside his black car. He was breathtakingly handsome, dressed in a striking black suit. The suit is simple but perfectly tailored to fit his broad shoulders and lean torso. The black color of it only made his eyes more noticeable and striking, a desert of endless blue. The vibrant force of his personality also struck her anew.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly and then was even more surprised when he smiled gaily at her and guided her to his car's open passenger's seat. "I was just waiting for Nuriko to arrive," she stopped him. "Even without him, I have no plans of riding with you. What do you want?"

"I decided to accept your offer," he simply answered.

"My what? What offer?" she asked bewildered.

"I decided to marry you after all," he said and smiled deviously.

"You deci-" Miaka was so puzzled she can't form a coherent sentence for a minute. "I asked you eons ago!" she shrieked as soon as she was able to pull through, tremors took over her body.

"I thought you don't want me to marry your friend. You can save her by marrying me." His smile broadened, looking at her in an unfamiliar way.

"But I don't want to marry you!" Her heart went riot as a protest to her lie.

Tamahome's smile disappeared. "You're sure?" His voice dropped into a dangerous tone.

"Of course I am!"

"That's too bad because I'm marrying you anyway." His eyes turned into narrowed slits then his arms were tight around her in an instant, holding her in place. He held a hanky on his hand and covered her nose with it.

Miaka inhaled a tangy odor. Seconds and the drug on the handkerchief started taking effect. Her eyes closed, her last rational thought was Tamahome caressing her face.

**

* * *

AN: Chapter Re-edited: May 21, 2010**

**Please review.**


	6. Proposal

**AN: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Proposal**

**MIAKA **slowly opened her eyes as she adjusted to the afternoon light coming through the glass panels of the windows. The sound of the waves and the smell of sea breeze greeted her entering from an open door at the terrace. She tried to get up but dizziness took over her.

After a few minutes, the effect of the drug died deliberately. She attempted to get up again and leaned on the headboard of a king-sized bed and then observed her surroundings.

The bed is a massive mahogany tester with draped swags at the headboard. All of the furniture are antiques and with great value, from the lampshade to the rocking chair near the terrace. The house is made out of wood base from the walls. She presumed it was already five in the afternoon after looking outside and saw the sun almost setting down.

"Damn you, Tamahome!" Miaka whispered, seething with rage, but then remembered the wedding. "The wedding! Oh, God, Yui!"

She rapidly got on her feet and went out searching for her captor. She went out of the door and walked fast along the hallway, looked inside every door but he's no where to be found. After deciding to look for him outside, she finally saw Tamahome, still wearing his suit, entering the house through the lower portico of the house. Miaka let out a deep breath and tried to relax her nerves before facing him. But it was useless, unable to control her anger. She slammed the door she just went out as strong as she can to get his attention.

Tamahome looked at her at once then walked towards her, just like a predator cornering its prey. "Now you're awake, we can now proceed with the ceremony" he said coolly while Miaka was backed against the wall.

"I will not marry you! Don't you understand?" Her face was flushed, from rage and from being near him. She can smell the maddening whiff of his masculinity. His blue eyes are like hypnotizing her to make her bend on his every will. But she will not let him, even if her resistance starts to weaken. "I want to go home! And I mean it right away!"

As usual, he didn't care. "The judge is already on his way. Come with me to the library to wait for him there." He took hold of her arm to lead her. "And I also mean it," he added with pure domination.

Damn. She doesn't want being bullied. Especially by this man. "Let me go! I'm warning you, Tamahome. You can't force me to marry you! This is kidnapping, punishable by law!" she yelled.

"So sue me!" Tamahome backed her up against the wall again. His hold on her arm, his nearness, is startling her.

She heaved a sigh. It will do no good even if she continues to challenge him to a shouting match. It was obvious it's no use with him. "Look, Tamahome," she started frustratingly. "This is insane. You can't force a woman, specifically me, to marry you."

"I'm merely accepting a marriage proposal done years ago, Miaka. So I'm not forcing you," he reasoned out huskily, his lips almost touching hers.

"I-I was just barely out of my diapers when I made that proposal," she tried to sneer at him.

In an instant, he gave her that furious look and let go of her then went inside the library. Miaka was left to follow him helplessly. "How can you marry me so fast when there are a lot of papers to arrange before a license can be obtained? You need my birth certificate, every certificate there is to make a marriage legal?" she desperately asked.

Tamahome went to the study desk on the center of the room and pulled out a brown envelope from a drawer. "Everything's ready. I don't take actions with loopholes. All of the certificates that I need are inside this envelope." He sat on top of the desk and gave her a victorious smile. "Your vows and your signature are all I need. Then it will be legal and binding."

_Oh, dear Lord, please help me._

Tamahome really planned his devious scheme to the very last detail. "I will not marry you!" she said grimly. "If you still force me, I won't say my vows. You'll be humiliated in front of the judge."

Ten years ago, she was begging for him to marry her. And now here she is refusing being wed to him.

Tamahome's eyes turned into slits. "I'm giving you two choices, Miaka. Marry me and stay with me for three months. Or, you can go home and let me marry Yui and ruin her life forever."

Miaka became very still. She leaned on a bookshelf near her to aid her weakening knees. The force of Tamahome's piercing azure stare and the notion of her inescapable marriage to him are crushing her defenses. He wants her to sacrifice for Yui.

"If you marry me, it will be only for three months. Short span of time compared to a lifetime of misery I'll be giving Yui if I marry her," he continued. Tamahome's eyes are challenging her to a battle of wits.

_Did she love a monster?_, she asked herself.

"Why?" Miaka asked on a near whisper voice.

Tamahome just snickered at her. "I figured out and decided that marrying their daughter's best friend will hurt my father and stepmother more." He went to her then took hold of her chin to raise her face towards him. "I will marry you just to spite them. I will never let them keep me under their control, or even the inheritance left by mother."

Miaka's heart gave out a revolting beat. "How can you be so cruel?" she asked while looking straight into his blue eyes. She dreamed of those eyes many times before. But now she was scared of it, scared of what she's seeing now through it. Anger and revenge.

"It isn't easy surviving when you're alone." His fingers on her chin tightened and raised her face closer. "So will you be my wife?" he asked thickly.

She closed her eyes. If she marries him, it will be only for three months. Three months being with a heartless man. But she's worried for Yui.

Three months of her life or Yui's lifetime?

She opened her eyes and asked numbly, "Do you give me your word that you'll leave Yui alone after this?"

"Yes, I do."

"After three months, what happens next?"

"We'll file a divorce and move on with our lives." His eyes turned gentle for a moment. She was puzzled by the different emotions now playing on his face.

A part of her refused to be treated so low but another part simply wanted to grab the opportunity to be with him.

"Alright… I'll be your wife."

And Tamahome didn't notice himself letting out a sigh of relief.

**

* * *

AN: Chapter Re-Edited: May 21, 2010**

**I just noticed that all chapters took a year in the making. **


	7. I Do

**AN: Oh, well, I'm back…once more. I'll not keep you waiting for another year for this chapter. On with it…**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: I Do**

"**DO** you, Miaka Yuki, accept Tamahome Sou as your lawful husband?" the judge asked.

_I'm marrying the groom wearing a bride's maid gown! _Miaka thought incredulously. She almost wanted to smile at the hilarity of the situation; the groom marrying the bride's maid.

They were inside the study room, along with Mr. Tokaki and Mrs. Subaru, the elderly caretakers of the house that will stand as witnesses. Miaka still can't believe all that is happening. In just a matter of hours, she was kidnapped and was about to marry Tamahome. She was staring at the judge as if he is an out of the ordinary human being.

She can't help being frightened, especially after the rapid turn of events and being aware of what Tamahome is really capable of. He really doesn't take actions with loopholes just like what he said. But what made Miaka even more worried is that there's no denying a part of her wanted this. She's more afraid of herself than Tamahome.

Tamahome is a hard man. But what made him cold-hearted is still a mystery to her. Once by chance, Tamahome let his guard down as he brought up his animosity towards his father's marriage with Yui's mother during their heated conversation in the restaurant. Even in his enraged state, he looked desolate. And maybe in between the three months of their marriage, she'll be able to find out.

Her train of thoughts was stopped when she felt Tamahome already clutching her left hand strongly. He's been holding it since they started, making her feel more helpless. With her present condition, marriage to her now is like a chain with an anchoring ball and she was about to bear it. For three months.

Miaka looked up to him questioningly and met with his austere face. Tamahome personifies girls' dream groom, wearing a fine-looking suit that emphasizes his assets and graced by his mannish persona. Miaka couldn't care less if they were married in any church or elsewhere. However, her dreams of Tamahome teeming with love as a young girl are far-off from the reality void of such emotion.

"The judge is waiting for your answer," he said quietly. Tamahome is unaware of his tight grip on Miaka's hand as if it is his salvation.

She looked back at the judge when he asked again, "Do you, Miaka Yuki, accept Tamahome Sou as your lawful husband?"

She was tongue-tied. The words 'I do' will seal her three-month ordeal with him. Tamahome gave her hand another commanding squeeze, warning her to do what she agreed to, she thought.

She looked up at him again and was surprised to see the look on his face. Miaka was expecting him to look more vexed with her. Instead, he was looking at her softly, as if he understands the difficulty of the situation for her. There's a pleading depth in his eyes. When she stared more into it, she saw something there she couldn't explain. It was as if he's telling her that everything would be all right. It's odd of him, when she knows he's most likely not capable of caring for someone. But she can't resist the way her heart responded to it.

Miaka turned her eyes again to the judge. Heartfelt, she said "I do".

_And may the angels of heaven protect me._

**

* * *

AFTER** the wedding, she wanted to go straight and lock herself in the bedroom. But Tamahome was insistent, still holding her hand wearing their wedding band. The design was simple yet the simplicity of it didn't hide its extravagance. Years ago, she dreamed of wearing a ring as Tamahome's wife. But now wearing the ring made her uneasy; it's disturbing weight on her hand akin to her heavy heart. It signifies the mock of a marriage they have.

"You'll eat with us," Tamahome said sternly, looking as if something is troubling him. "You may take your rest after."

"Alright, I will. But please let go of my hand," she said. "You've been holding it for too long."

Tamahome's face toughened more. He held her hand more tightly and brought her face near his, feeling his breath on her face.

"W-what do you want?" Miaka stuttered, suddenly alarmed. He was too close for comfort.

Instead of letting her go, his other hand went to her waist and clasped her to him in a tight embrace. There was this disturbing effect again from their closeness. Miaka could feel Tamahome's harsh intake of breath and the heat radiating through his body.

"Mr. Tokaki and Mrs. Subaru don't know a thing about our arrangement. I don't want to give them ideas," Tamahome said bitingly. "And as for this…"

She was like under a hypnotic trance when his face slowly moved closer and closer. She could feel only him. She could hear her heartbeat thundering heavily inside her chest.

"I have to kiss you, Miaka."

Unlike before, she wasn't able to fully comprehend what he said. Before she could take a breath, he was already touching his lips to hers so gently. She was surprised and caught off-guard, air suddenly left her lungs. She knew she was capable of stopping him if she wanted to just like the first time he tried to kiss. The problem was she didn't seem to want to.

He claimed her mouth in a kiss that temporarily suspended all her thoughts, except the soft and sensual mouth that was kissing her, parting her lips. After a while, all she could think and feel are his lips imprisoning her in shattering bliss. She can't deny him, warm and sweet, teasing her, biting and nipping her lips, devouring her. The heat of his kiss branded her whole being.

He momentarily stopped kissing her and gulped lungfuls of air, probably in an attempt to regain control over his emotions. But he seemed to lose. With a sigh that seemed to indicate defeat, he pulled her to him once more. She sensed desperation, of a deeper want in his kiss. She tried to respond with the same intensity, with the same longing.

Time ceased to exist for her. She didn't know how long he kissed her and when he ended it. She never wanted it to stop. But it did end, no matter how endless it seemed. She was shaking when he released her lips. Confused, Miaka stared at the dark unreadable eyes looking back at her. She was grateful for his arms around her, holding her, or else she might be already facing down the floor. Miaka thought she was about to faint any moment.

It was so much for her very first kiss. Her dream of Tamahome giving her first real kiss came true, even more.

"You didn't give me a proper wedding kiss," Tamahome whispered, much as perplexed like her with the potent effect of the kiss on him, his breathing and heartbeat fighting from physical and emotional struggle.

"I-I kissed y-you," she only said, her mind muddled up. Miaka was finding it hard to speak, her voice sounding feeble from the aftermath of the kiss. A tremor ran through her body when Tamahome brought his fingers and touched her cheeks flushed ruddy red.

"You mean that kiss on my cheek?" His voice was now mixed with devious amusement.

Miaka was edgy of the customary wedding kiss newly wed couples share after the ceremony. To the amusement of the judge and Mr. Tokaki and Mrs. Subaru, she kissed Tamahome on his cheek much to his surprise before they were acknowledged as husband and wife. Tamahome didn't say a word after, but she felt him quiver a bit. Maybe he's not that immune to her after all.

"You won't utter a protest whenever I want to hold you or kiss you, do you understand?"

"What—are you say—?" she said. Her stomach tightened strangely as his eyes caressed her face, from her eyes to her lips.

It was only then she saw Mrs. Subaru by the door, looking at them with an impish smile on her face. "You two can't move on to your honeymoon with empty stomachs," Mrs. Subaru said. Just by looking at her, Miaka is positive she saw them kiss. She and Tamahome must have looked like a newly wed couple eager for their honeymoon. To her amazement, she saw Tamahome smile at Mrs. Subaru.

"Your act as a loving wife starts now, Miaka," Tamahome whispered to her ear as she hid her face, hating herself for acting like a love-crazed teenager and be caught having her first kiss. To her horror, her stomach embarrassed her even more by making gurgling sounds, and it even preferred to do it with Tamahome's presence.

"I know it's my fault you missed eating lunch so I won't let you miss dinner either," he said with a trace of laughter in his voice. This was a side of Tamahome she never saw even when they were young. It was a rare happening of seeing Tamahome like this, his eyes without the frostiness she's used to. She'll let her tummy make as much noise it could muster if that will make him smile a hundred times, she thought wittily.

Miaka was shoved back when Tamahome caught her hand again. She didn't want to hurt Mrs. Subaru's feelings and besides her last meal was breakfast. And the kiss he gave her, her cheeks turned crimson as she slowly touched her lips with her free hand. It took all her remaining strength. She lowered her hand instantly as Tamahome faced her, now wearing an unperturbed look on his face. She wondered if the kiss they shared did it to him.

Miaka allowed Tamahome to lead her out of the room to the hallway. Along the way, her stomach made sounds again that Mrs. Subaru couldn't help saying "We better hurry, Tamahome, or your wife won't be able to keep up with you later."

_Your wife._ And she blushed even more.

**

* * *

IT **was a grand dinner in celebration of their wedding. They were eating heartily, enjoying the array of different dishes prepared by Mrs. Subaru while chatting about different topics.

Miaka observed Tamahome's close bond with Mr. Tokaki and Mrs. Subaru. He must have noticed it so he explained. "They were already taking care of this house before I was born," he said in between eating. "This house has been with my mother's family for several generations. It's got a big sentimental value for me."

"Miaka, you should eat more," Mrs. Subaru encouraged thoughtfully. "You're very slim."

"Let Miaka decide on how much food she'll eat," Mr. Tokaki slipped in, teasing his wife. "You don't want to get big like a whale, don't you, Miaka?"

She and Tamahome spurted into laughter while Mrs. Subaru played mad with Mr. Tokaki. "You were always telling me how beautiful I am and now I'm a whale to you, you white-haired old man!"

Mr. Tokaki just laughed, placed an arm around Mrs. Subaru's shoulder, and kissed her cheek. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder and I'm far-sighted, you know."

They all laughed as Mrs. Subaru pinched Mr. Tokaki's cheeks. The love shared by the couple warmed her heart, the king of love that withstood the strength of time.

_How I wish I could find that kind of love. _Thinking of this, she risked a glanced at Tamahome.

_If only my husband could love me._

She caught her breath as she realized her string of words. They had been married for less than an hour and yet she was beginning to possessively think of him as her husband.

Her husband.

_Don't be stupid! You don't want to go home with a broken heart after three months._

"Are you okay?" Tamahome asked, as he noticed she stopped eating.

"I'm done. I just feel tired and my head hurts a bit but don't worry," she reasoned out, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Miaka saw guilt cross Tamahome's eyes, thinking her headache is caused by the drug he used on her. "I'll assist you," he offered.

"Yes, please."

He stood up and helped her stand then bid Mr. and Mrs. Subaru good night, who are looking at them with wicked suspicion.

They went to the room where she woke up earlier. The cold sea breeze and the sound of the waves went inside the open terrace door, soothing and calming her, as Tamahome opened it wider. She sat in the bed while Tamahome went to a built-in closet and picked up paper bags and boxes then placed it beside her.

"I bought you some things," he explained while looking at her intently. "If you need something, just tell me."

"These will do. Thanks'," she said meekly. Miaka waited for him to leave before digging up the bags but he stayed standing by the door.

"Ahm… Miaka, I want everybody to see that we're very happy," Tamahome said watchfully after a few seconds.

She just stayed silent. Miaka already expected it from him.

"You will play the part of a devoted wife in front of everybody," he continued and waited for her reaction. When she still didn't say anything, he continued.

"We'll be staying here for three days. I'll be checking out on my business here before we go back to Tokyo. I bought us a house there."

"If that's what you want," she said dismissively. "Can I borrow your cellphone? I'm sure they're very much worried about me. And where is this place, by the way?"

"I already called your parents before you woke up. I told them that we eloped. You can call them up tomorrow. And because I will let you, I can't tell where we are now."

She simply nodded. Tamahome looked at her discerningly, wondering why she didn't contradict everything he said. She's simply tired of arguing. And the reminder of kiss they shared, as she mindlessly looked at his lips, blew her right track of mind away.

"There's one more thing."

Suddenly she became alert and nervous of what she's about to hear when she saw through Tamahome's expression.

"We will sleep in the same bedroom as long as you're my wife."

**

* * *

AN: **I was very very busy I have no time for this story then. Now, I have ample time continuing it. Actually, something really depressing happened and I was making myself busy to get over it. And making this chapter really helped diverting my attention.

After finishing this chap', I realized there's more room for improvement for the previous chapters. I think I'll be re-editing those chapters…again. But maybe I'll do it after Chapter 8. Agree? *chuckles*

I made a fanart for this 'fic'. I'm not also that good in drawing, as much as I'm not that good in literary stuff. But I still tried making something anyway. They may not look like Miaka and Tamahome at all and very far from the story. *boohoo* It's my profile avatar. I don't know where I can upload it so you guys can have a good look at it. *eheheh*

And as for the reviews…

**daianapotter – **I'm happy you like this kind of Tamahome and I made your mouth water. *evil grin* I'll be changing the rating of this fic' to M but not yet. I'll try not taking too much time from now on. *smiles* About my other story, maybe I'll work on it after this.

**MiakaandTamahomeForever** – I'm glad you found me improving. *fireworks* I've been cruel but I'll make up for it. Don't die yet or you'll miss the M part of this fic'. *heheh* I promise I won't be extinct.

**MiraShio** – Wow! A Pinay just like me. *yipeee!*

*Imagining Tamahome making out also gave me the creeps, even me who happens to be the one who wrote it. *heheh* I didn't actually indicated that Tamahome is 'French kissing' but I guess with the words 'making out' that I used, there's French kissing automatically included so you got me there. *heheh*

*Miaka and Tamahome's marriage will serve as their journey to the other one's heart. Miaka will be determined to find out what made Tamahome hardhearted; whereas Tamahome will figure out he's undeniable attraction to Miaka and his true feelings for her. They just have to be true to themselves and that is what the following chapters would be all about.

*I'm glad and thankful for your constructive review, especially regarding the composition. It's my pleasure for someone like you, a Pinay like me, to beta read it. I'm still having a hard time using the English language; and this is my approach to improving it and I need help, so I hope you'll continue beta reading this story. *winks*

*About the M rating, I'm still thinking about it. It's still too early for me and for the story.

**Eternal Anime Fan** – Don't worry coz' Tamahome gets nicer. Nobody's that heartless, you know. *smiles*

**midnight blue08** – I tried to make a twist so I made something unexpected. You'll find out what hit Tamahome into making him like Miaka...soon. *heheh*

**neja 1**- Sorry it took long for this chapter. 'Hope you'll still be able to read this.

**charms 'n crystals**

**rocluvluxord**

**lavagirl14**

**MT FAN 4EVER**

**assanitor**

**dcb..**

**hikarushidou14**

- I'm loss for words. I'm flattered and I appreciate your reviews so much. Thanks'...

**hinata277** – It has something to do with his relationship with his father. I'm not good at making titles and I'm happy you still loved it. *heheh*

**FLameAiRz07** – Tamahome. Pervert. I do remember using both in one sentence. *heheh* I'm pleased you enjoyed and had fun reading. *smiles*

**THANKS' FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**


End file.
